


Relationships with Benefits

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Alex walks in on Justin and Juliet having sex. how does Alex respond? Requested by k-1992
Relationships: Justin Russo/Alex Russo/Juliet van Heusen
Kudos: 2





	Relationships with Benefits

A couple of months pass after the wizards competition. Justin has become new headmaster at WizTech so he and Juliet have moved out into the wizarding world in their brand new home. Alex's parents force Alex to visit Justin since him moving causes a big change in the family dynamic and plus Alex and Mason have just broken up again causing Alex to feel down for a couple of weeks. Alex's parents for her to go visit in hopes hanging out with Justin again will cheer her up. Before Alex goes off and surprises visit him, Alex cast a spell on herself temporarily cutting emotional ties to everyone around her for a couple of hours so she doesn't have to deal with any strong sad emotional feelings while meeting her big brother again. Teleports at Justin and Juliet's new house uninvited and enters into their home. Alex walks along the halls looking for his brother. She hears a sound coming through one of the doors and walks through without knocking or thinking much of it. She walks through and sees her brother Justin standing naked trying to cover up his dick and Juliet kneeling down quickly jerking back in shock as she was giving him a blowjob. "Alex's what are you doing here!" Justin cries out. "I'm sorry mom and dad wanted me to hang out with you guys I didn't know you guy's would be getting all freaky!" Alex explains "It's our house, of course, we'd be doing adult thing, can you please get out of here so we can continue!" Justin yells at Alex. "You guys are still going at it. Doesn't this just kill the mood for you guys!?" Alex argues. "Um, you see Alex before you got here Justin and I found this magic love spell which is suppose to amplify are sex drive and he just cast it so no." Juliet explains. "I see and I see you also cast a spell to make my nerdy brother's dick larger than it is." Alex criticize. "Excuse me this is not magic base. I've happened to grow a lot." just says all offended. "Yeah, I can see that" Alex enjoyably says. As Alex looks at how huge Justin dick is she see it throbbing as Justin still looking at her. She figures the spell Justin cast filled him with so much lust he wants to bang any girl he sees including his sister.

Due to the spell Alex cast on herself she doesn't care if that is his brother, she just wants to fuck on that colossal dick of his. Alex walks up towards them saying "Well do you guys mind if I join you?" Justin not saying anything surprised that his sister just asks that question. "No, not at all." Juliet answers smilingly. Alex kneels down next to Juliet taking her top off showing her 32B boobs and both of them start sucking Justin cock. Alex takes one side of Justin dick and Juliet sucks the other side of his balls. "Oh Justin, you taste so good." Alex says. Both girls stair up at Justin as they suck him off. Juliet now sucking on Justin's head as Alex now takes his sack. Both girls moaning in pleasure as they both now take turns completely sucking on his enormous dick each and sharing licking his dick side to side at the same time. Justin sits down on their master bed as Juliet gets up kiss Justin. Alex takes off the rest of her clothes now completely naked Alex stills on her knees sucking on her brother's gigantic cock. Juliet feels on Justin's peck as Justin feels on Juliet's boobs. Alex stares at Justin and Juliet making out and naked being completely turned on by the two as she completely dehorning Justin cock like it her favorite dessert, making his dick all sloppy and wet. "Mmmmmm" *suck* *suck* *suck* "Mmmmm". Juliet loving seeing Alex being a little slut on Justin cock "shit Alex you look amazing with your brother cock in your mouth" she gets up and grabs Alex and the two start makes-out, kissing each other all over their naked soft bodies.

Turning their attention back to Justin the two climb on Justin and kisses him. "Ready for some action?" Juliet asks Justin "I know I am." Alex says "oh baby I'm so ready" answers Justin. Juliet laying down Justin enters behind Juliet's sticking his dick in her pussy. Juliet lift her upper leg and drapes it back and over Justin's hips as Alex lies on her side next to Juliet's pelvic licking Juliet clit and Justin's dick as it goes in and out of Juliet's pussy. "Ohhh, mmmm. yes right there, right there. Aaahhhhh!" Juliet moans out. Alex then sits up rubs out her pussy while watches Juliet get fucked, seeing her pussy swallowing up Justin's massive cock, watch her tits bouncing, and seeing her beautiful face making lustful expressions as she's overtaken by Justin thick meaty sausage. "Oh Baby, Fuck Me, Fuck Me!" Juliet yells at Justin with Alex saying "That's so hot." Justin and Juliet get up and Justin and Alex goes into a doggystyle position, with Juliet opening her legs in Alex's face, Alex digging her face and tongue in Juliet's drench pussy. Alex moving her ass back and forth on Justin's cock. "Oh Fuuuck. Aaaaaaaa! Pound me. Pound my little slutty pussy" Alex compelled to say. Juliet lifts Alex's face to kiss it. The two girls sloppily kiss each other creating strings of spit across their lips. Alex then reaches out for Juliet's breast to suck on as Juliet throws her head back with pleasure. "Do you like that?" Juliet ask Alex. "Yeah." "Do you like your brother pounding like the little slut that you are with his big fat cock?" "Mm-hmm" Alex answers as she is getting pound by Justin. Justin now lying on his back, Juliet mounts his dick as Alex sits on Justin's face. The two girls smooch each other and play with each other tits as Justin ravages on Alex's pussy and Juliet bonce on Justin's huge, fat cock. "Love my brother cock in of your slutty pussy?" "Mm-hmm." "Tell me how much you love it." I love it. I love it so much. I want to live and serve for your brother's cock. aaa Mmmmm." Juliet pitches and pulls on Alex's nipples nice and tender as focus on her brother's tongue digging into her pussy. Justin reaches and grabs on to Alex's boobs as he grips and moves them around. The girls switch positions now Alex is bouncing on Justin cock and Juliet sits on his face eating out her pussy. as Justin basks in the glory of two beautiful girls on top of him. "Oh God, I love you big fat cock going inside of me like that." Alex quiveringly says "Say you're a dirty slut who likes to be fuck by your brother." Juliet tells Alex "I'm a dirty slut who likes to be fuck by my brother" "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" they both moan out together

Justin gets up as the girls get on all fours on the bed with their head down and their asses up. Justin looks at the view of their ass hole and pussy and starts going to town on them. Starting with Juliet, he spits on her asshole and rubs his spit in. he then licks it penetrating her butt hole caressing her anus walls. He then switches to Alex, to which he fingers her butt hole, going really deep in her. Then her he sucks on her ass hole, his mouth completely covering her hole as Alex can feel her brother saliva entering in. he switches a few more time licking and sucking their asses until finally, Justin pushes his tremendous dick in their ass. Juliet and Alex taking turns get stuff by Justin dick, being in a world of euphoric pleasure. Oooohhhh! Aaaaaaahhhh! Justin then uses magic to duplicate himself look inside Alex and Juliet gaping anus. Both Justin spits in it nice and thick. Both Justin then and gives themselves two monster dongs to penetrating both the girls holes. (both Alex and Juliet moans to the top of their lungs in pure ecstasy as both their holes get pummeled by the two Justins. "Ooohh! So Goood" Alex proclaims. Both girls can barley take the full pleasure that Justin is giving to them as both girls eyes roll back, lips quivering, and the gushes of liquid pouring out of the two pussies. Justin then cums in both girls filling both pussies and asses with cum. Justin then lays back resting as Juliet and Alex 69 each other slurping up all the cum in their slutty holes. When they finish the two girls kiss swapping spit and sperm with a little drooling out as they rub on each other nipples.

Alex and Juliet cuddling up against Justin as they lay in bed. As the spells die down both Alex and Justin realize what they have done but don't care. They had a great time fucking each other and the three decide to be in a polyamorous type relationship, the three will have sex with each other from now on.


End file.
